bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
The dates in this page are taken from speech by characters and notations on the Bleach manga itself. As a result, some of the dates are highly speculative. Unknown time ago (See lower (or click) for period between 90 and 1 years ago) * Exile of Isshin Kurosaki from an unknown position in the Soul Society. * The Shiba clan falls into disgrace for unknown reasons. * Aizen allies himself with the Hollows and the self-made Arrancar. * Nnoitra Jiruga and Szayel Aporro Granz betray Nelliel Tu Oderschvank and her Fracción, which causes Nelliel to transform into an amnesic child, forcing all three of them into exile.Nnoitra refers to "years" having passed in Bleach 292, but Aizen has only been in possession of the Hogyouko a few months at this time. * Ashido Kanō and a group of Shinigami enter Hueco Mundo in pursuit of Hollows and are subsequently trapped. Eventually, Ashido is the only one of them left. (anime only) Between 2000 and 200 years ago * Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto founds the Shinigami Academy. (Renji Abarai graduated in the 2066th year of the Shinigami Academy.Bleach manga, 79 page 23) * Formation of the Gotei 13 - it is unclear exactly when the Gotei 13 was founded and could possibly pre-date the foundation of the Shinigami academy. * Jūshirō Ukitake, Shunsui Kyōraku are among the first students to graduate from the academy. * Captains Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Retsu Unohana, Jūshirō Ukitake, Shunsui Kyōraku and other unknown Shinigami make up the first generation of captains. * Constantly under assault by Hollows, a group of humans dubbed Quincy emerge and begin hunting Hollows. * A research institute led by Ran'Tao accidentally creates the Bounts. (anime only) * The Bounts and the Quincy engage in war against each other. The Bounts lose the war. (anime only) * The Shinigami try to negotiate with the Quincy, regarding their methods of hunting Hollows, but negotiations fail, eventually leading the Shinigami to fight against the Quincy, causing the Quincy's near-extinction. Between 200 and 100 years ago * Sōsuke Aizen is promoted to lieutenant of 5th Division so Shinji Hirako can watch over him. * Sōsuke Aizen places Shinji Hirako under "complete hypnosis" and has a subordinate take his place behind the captain. * Soifon begins her familial obligations to protect Yoruichi Shihōin. Approx. 110-100 years ago * The captain of 3rd division retires, and Rōjūrō Otoribashi promoted to 3rd Division captain.Bleach manga; chapter -108, pages 13 and 14 * Captain of 11th division (the 9th Kenpachi) is defeated and replaced by the current Kenpachi (Zaraki), because the particular method of gaining captainship by combat has only been done by Zaraki. * The captain of 10th division meets with an "untimely demise." * Captain Kirio Hikifune of the 12th division has been promoted to the Royal Guard. Kisuke Urahara, 3rd seat of the 2nd Division, is promoted as 12th Division captain. * Kisuke Urahara founds the Shinigami Research Institute and frees Mayuri Kurotsuchi from the "Maggots Nest" to co-lead the institute. * Gin Ichimaru kills the former 3rd seat of the 5th Division and is appointed the new 3rd seat by Lieutenant Sōsuke Aizen. Approx. 101-90 years ago *Mysterious disappearances begin in Soul Society as part of Sōsuke Aizen's Hollowfication experiments. * Shūhei Hisagi is saved by Kensei Muguruma, thus inspiring him to join the 9th Division, and to get a tattoo of the #69 on his cheek. *Hollowification of the eight known Vizard and death of 9th Division officers. *Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi become aware of Sōsuke Aizen's incredible reiatsu and abilities. *Exile of Kisuke Urahara, Tessai Tsukabishi, the eight Vizard and probably of Yoruichi Shihōin. *Soifon is left abandoned by her mentor Yoruichi Shihōin. Between 90 years ago and current day *Byakuya Kuchiki marries Hisana, Rukia's sister. Hisana dies 50 years before present day, after five years of marriage.Bleach 179 page 09-12 * One of Sōsuke Aizen's Hollow modification experiments that can hide its reiatsu attacks a group of Shinigami training in the real world under Shūhei Hisagi. Sōsuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru save the day after Izuru Kira, Momo Hinamori, and Renji Abarai do their best to survive. (This happens more than 40 years before present.)Gin is still a lieutenant at this time. *Byakuya Kuchiki adopts Rukia into the Kuchiki clan as part of his oath to protect her. Rukia immediately graduates from the academy and joins the 13th Division. (This happens 40 years before present day.)Bleach manga Chapter 59 page 9 * Sōsuke Aizen manipulates Izuru Kira, Momo Hinamori and Renji Abarai to use them in his divisions. Renji Abarai is seen as trouble and moved into the 11th Division shortly after. * Tōshirō Hitsugaya begins training to understand his Zanpakutō. (This happens five years after Momo Hinamori enters the academy.)Bleach Chapter -15 *Kaien Shiba's wife is killed by another of Sōsuke Aizen's experimental Hollows (Metastacia). Kaien Shiba is killed by Rukia Kuchiki shortly thereafter, after the Hollow infests his body. *Maki Ichinose leaves Soul Society sometime after Kenpachi Zaraki takes over as captain of the 11th Division. (anime only) *Ichigo Kurosaki is born. (15 years before present) *Masaki Kurosaki is killed by Grand Fisher. Ichigo blames himself for his mother's death. (6 years before present) *Sōken Ishida is brought to Mayuri Kurotsuchi, who kills him and uses him for his Quincy studies. *Rukia Kuchiki is assigned to the human world on the same day Renji Abarai becomes 6th Division lieutenant. Quincy Uryū Ishida joins Ichigo Kurosaki's class in order to defeat him due to his hatred of Shinigami. *Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen go to Hueco Mundo to recruit the then-King of Hueco Mundo, Barragan Luisenbarn. Current day Substitute Shinigami/Soul Society arc * Rukia Kuchiki gives her Shinigami powers to Ichigo Kurosaki. * Kisuke Urahara lends Rukia Kuchiki a gigai - one that will turn her into a human. * Kon, a mod soul, is given a stuffed animal toy for a body. * Yasutora Sado and Orihime Inoue develop spirit powers from exposure to Ichigo's reiatsu. Other students of Karakura High School also develop minor abilities. * Grand Fisher attacks Ichigo and his family at the grave of Masaki. Ichigo narrowly fights off the Hollow who escapes to begin his transformation into an Arrancar. * Sōsuke Aizen slaughters Central 46 and assumes control over Soul Society. * Sōsuke Aizen sends Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai to arrest Rukia Kuchiki. * Rukia Kuchiki is arrested for illegally transferring powers to a human and for failure to return. * Ichigo Kurosaki's Shinigami powers are destroyed by Byakuya Kuchiki and he is grievously wounded and left for dead. * Sōsuke Aizen, posing as Central 46, sentences Rukia Kuchiki to death and moves up the execution date numerous times. * Kisuke Urahara heals Ichigo Kurosaki and helps him activate his latent Shinigami abilities and begins his Hollowfication process. * Ichigo Kurosaki undergoes training with Kisuke Urahara to infiltrate Soul Society and rescue Rukia Kuchiki. * Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado, Uryū Ishida and Orihime Inoue infiltrate Soul Society with Yoruichi. (This happens during the human's summer vacation.) * With help from Kūkaku Shiba the group infiltrate Seireitei with Ganju Shiba. (2 months after Rukia and Ichigo's first encounter) * After numerous battles, Sōsuke Aizen fakes his death and Tōshirō Hitsugaya is manipulated into believing he was killed by Gin Ichimaru. * Uryū Ishida takes his revenge on Mayuri Kurotsuchi for the death of his grandfather Sōken but despite his best efforts, Kurotsuchi survives. * Rukia Kuchiki is set up to be executed by the Sōkyoku, but Ichigo Kurosaki stops the Sōkyoku from killing her. The Sōkyoku is then subsequently destroyed by Jūshirō Ukitake and Shunsui Kyōraku. * Sōsuke Aizen reveals that he is alive by first stabbing his lieutenant, Momo Hinamori. Tōshirō Hitsugaya arrives and attacks Aizen when he finds out that Hinamori is dying, but Aizen effortlessly dispatches him. * Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen defect from the Soul Society. * Sōsuke Aizen's defection clears Kisuke Urahara of Hollowfication charges. Soul Society enlists his help. Bount Arc In the continuity of the anime, The Bount Feud takes place after the ryoka's return from Soul Society and before the return of Grand Fisher. In the continuity of the manga, none of the events of or characters introduced in the arc appear or are referred to. * Renji Abarai is assigned to watch over Karakura Town in Rukia Kuchiki's absence. * Mod Souls Ririn, Kurōdo, and Noba abduct Orihime Inoue and later Yasutora Sado, threatening them and later, the students and school staff of Karakura High School. This is later revealed to be a test set up by Kisuke Urahara. Arrancar arc *Vizard Shinji Hirako joins Ichigo's class, attempting to have him join his organization due to his manifested Hollow powers. (This occurs on September 1st.)Bleach manga Chapter 183 page 1 *Grand Fisher, in Arrancar form, is killed by Isshin Kurosaki, using his powers for the first time in a long period. *Espada Ulquiorra Cifer and Yammy invade the human world, defeating Ichigo and his friends but are driven back by Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihōin. *Soul Society sends an advanced guard of Shinigami led by Tōshirō Hitsugaya to assist Ichigo's team on the Arrancar investigation. *6th Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and his Fracción invade Karakura. Though Grimmjow easily defeats Ichigo, his Fracción are all killed before he is brought back by Kaname Tōsen. The only advanced guard member to (narrowly) win without their limiter lifted is Ikkaku Madarame. *Sōsuke Aizen forgives Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He is instead punished by Kaname Tōsen, who removes his arm and Espada status. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez is subdued by Sōsuke Aizen, who prevents him from attacking Kaname Tōsen Hueco Mundo arc * Ichigo Kurosaki begins training with the Vizard. He trains with them for one month.Bleach 229 page 09 * Soul Society discovers Aizen's goal is the King's Key, which is one month after Aizen's departure from Soul Society.Bleach 223 page 04 * Orihime Inoue is kidnapped by Ulquiorra Cifer and taken to Las Noches and is believed, by Soul Society, to be a traitor. Orihime restores Grimmjow's lost arm and Grimmjow kills Luppi, returning to the Espada as the Sexta Espada. * Hitsugaya's detachment returns to Soul Society and defenses are prepared. * Urahara helps Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryū Ishida, and Yasutora Sado infiltrate Hueco Mundo, defeating Iceringer and Demōra. The three are shortly thereafter joined by Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai. * The ryoka in Hueco Mundo meet Nel Tu, Pesche and Dondochakka. * The group infiltrating Hueco Mundo are lost and divided in the Forest of Menos, but are saved by Ashido Kanō, who remains in the forest, fate unknown, fighting an Adjuchas. (anime only) * The group divides into five, pledging to meet again. ** Ichigo and Nel Tu encounter and defeat Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio. Alessandro is then killed by the Exequias. ** Uryū and Pesche encounter and defeat Cirucci Thunderwitch. The Exequias presumably kill Cirucci. ** Rukia fights and narrowly defeats Aaroniero Arruruerie, the 9th Espada, but is almost killed herself. ** Renji and Dodonchakka encounter the 8th Espada Szayel Aporro Granz, beginning a long fight. They are later joined by Uryū and Pesche. ** Sado fights and defeats Gantenbainne Mosqueda, but is quickly defeated by Nnoitra Jiruga, the 5th Espada. * Ichigo fights and defeats, but does not kill, Grimmjow. He begins fighting Nnoitra but is initially defeated. * Nel Tu's dormant powers briefly awaken and she fights, but does not defeat, Nnoitra. * A team of Shinigami from Soul Society reaches Las Noches and enters battle with the Espada. (This occurs one month after the ryoka arrive in Hueco Mundo.)Bleach 298 page 14 ** While Hanatarō Yamada heals Rukia, Byakuya Kuchiki fights and easily defeats the 7th Espada, Zommari Leroux. ** Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Nemu Kurotsuchi come to the rescue of Uryū, Renji, Pesche and Dodonchakka, killing Szayel. Mayuri heals Renji and Uryū and gives the latter a special mine. ** Retsu Unohana and Isane Kotetsu heal Sado and Gantenbainne. ** Kenpachi Zaraki fights and kills Nnoitra, while Orihime heals Ichigo and Yachiru observes. * Orihime is again captured and taken to a tower in Las Noches by Starrk. * Aizen seals garganta, trapping the Shinigami and ryoka in Hueco Mundo. He then begins his assault on Karakura Town with his remaining Espada, leaving only Yammy, Ulquiorra and some Números guarding Las Noches. Fake Karakura Town arc * Urahara transports Karakura Town to Soul Society and creates a substitute in its place. (This occurs sometime before Aizen invades.) * Several captains and lieutenants of the Gotei 13, including Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Soifon, Sajin Komamura, Shunsui Kyōraku, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Jūshirō Ukitake, Chōjirō Sasakibe, Marechiyo Ōmaeda, Izuru Kira, Tetsuzaemon Iba, Shūhei Hisagi, Rangiku Matsumoto, Ikkaku Madarame, and Yumichika Ayasegawa, arrive over the fake Karakura Town and await Aizen's assault. (This happens some time in winter.) * Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tōsen, and the Espada Starrk, Barragan Luisenbarn and Tia Harribel and their Fracción arrive in the fake Karakura Town. * Combat begins in the fake Karakura Town. Yamamoto traps the traitorous Shinigami captains in a fire prison, excluding them from the initial battle. ** Initial fighting takes place at the four pillars maintaining the fake Karakura. Barragan's Fracción Choe Neng Poww, Charlotte Coolhorn, Avirama Redder and Findor Carias each assault one. *** Pō defeats Ikkaku, who does not reveal his Bankai. Pō destroys his assigned pillar but is quickly defeated by Komamura's bankai. *** Shūhei fights and defeats Findor. *** Coolhorn is defeated by the full strength of Yumichika's Zanpakutō. *** Kira defeats and beheads Avirama. ** Barragan's remaining Fracción fight the captain and lieutenant of the 2nd Division. *** Nirgge Parduoc fights and nearly defeats Ōmaeda, but is accidentally killed by Ggio Vega. *** Soifon kills Ggio Vega. *** Barragan prepares to battle Soifon and Ōmaeda. *** Barragan fends off the attacks of Soifon and Ōmaeda. *** Barragan reveals that the Espada each relate to an aspect of death, his being 'old age.' *** Barragan releases his Zanpakutō, and destroys one of Soifon's arms. *** Soifon asks Ōmaeda to become her decoy. *** Ōmaeda fails to escape or defeat Barragan, and is nearly dispatched. *** Soifon activates her Bankai and saves Ōmaeda from certain death by launching a devastating attack towards Barragan. *** Barragan is completely unfazed by Soifon's attack. *** The Vizard arrive, and Soifon and Ōmaeda are reinforced by Hachigen Ushōda. ** Number 3 Espada Harribel's Fracción Apache, Mila-Rose, and Sun-Sun gang up on Matsumoto. Harribel herself begins fighting Hitsugaya. *** Momo Hinamori arrives in the midst of battle and assists Matsumoto, but both are defeated and grievously wounded when the Fracción form Allon. Hisagi joins the fight and Kira begins healing the injured Shinigami, but Hisagi and Iba are both taken out by Allon. Allon and the Fracción are defeated handily by Yamamoto's intervention. *** Harribel begins to fight Hitsugaya seriously, forcing him to release his Bankai. *** Harribel releases her own Zanpakutō, and seemingly dispatches Hitsugaya. However, it is revealed that Hitsugaya was able to replace his body with an ice-clone just as her attack hit. *** Hitsugaya and Harribel continue to battle, seemingly being equal in terms of strength, neither side giving or taking an inch. Hitsugaya quickly notes that they are both waiting for the battlefield to be covered in water so they could finish the battle in one blow. Harribel doesn't dispute this observation. *** Hitsugaya reveals a new technique that takes the form of snowflakes falling from an ominous cloud overhead. When these snowflakes touch Harribel, she is instantly frozen, and the ice takes the form of a flower. Histugaya states that, once 100 fall and bloom, Harribel will die. *** Harribel is freed from the ice by Wonderweiss Margera. *** Harribel attacks Hitsugaya, only to be blocked and countered by the combined efforts of Lisa Yadōmaru and Hiyori Sarugaki. *** Harribel prepares to do battle with the three. ** Kyōraku prepares to fight Starrk, the Primera Espada. *** Kyōraku and Starrk trade blows, neither showing their true power. *** After witnessing the power of both Soifon's and Hitsugaya's Bankai, Starrk admits he would like to see Kyōraku's Bankai. Starrk reveals that Lilynette is in fact the container for his true Hollow powers, thereby making her a type of living Zanpakutō. Starrk releases his power, Los Lobos, and Kyōraku releases his Shikai. *** Starrk seemingly overpowers Kyōraku, and attempts to deliver a fatal blow, but is stopped by Ukitake and his Zanpakutō's absorbtion ability. *** Upon the arrival of Wonderweiss, Starrk states that he must now begin to fight for real. As Wonderweiss delivers a devastating blow to Ukitake, impaling him, Starrk fires a Cero at point-blank range to dismiss Kyōraku. The two Shinigami fall to the ground, seemingly defeated. *** As the Vizard arrive in support of Ichigo and his friends, Lisa meets with the fallen Kyōraku. She comically stomps his head into the floor, and berates him for pretending to be dead. Kyōraku responds by complimenting her looks and strength. *** As the Vizard square off against the remaining Espada, Starrk is confronted by Rōjūrō Otoribashi and Love Aikawa. ** Ukitake fights and practically dismisses Starrk's Fracción Lilynette, who has not revealed her unlocked state. *** Lilynette is revealed to be, what is effectively, Starrk's Zanpakutō. She proceeds to move to Starrk's side, allowing him to release his true power. *** Ukitake is eventually impaled by Wonderweiss. His current condition is unknown. ** As it appears the Shinigami forces are winning the war, Wonderweiss suddenly appears, bringing with him a Giant Unnamed Hollow. Wonderweiss attacks and seemingly defeats Ukitake, while proceeding to free Harribel from her ice prison, as well as blow away the dust around a seemingly unfazed Barragan. Fūrā then proceeds to free Aizen, Gin and Tōsen from Yamamoto's fire cage. Izuru Kira laments the situation, and begs that Komamura leave the injured lieutenants in his care, so the captain can join the fight. ** Soon after this turn of events, the Vizard finally appear, having convinced Chōjirō Sasakibe to grant them entry into Fake Karakura Town. ** Shinji Hirako offers the other Vizard the chance to speak with any member of the Gotei 13 that was present. All but Lisa Yadōmaru and Shinji himself rejected this offer. Lisa went to see her old captain, while Shinji had a discussion with Yamamoto. ** The Vizard regroup. Just as they do so, Fūrā proceeds to spew forth a seemingly endless sea of Gillian-class Hollow. The Vizard all don their masks, preparing to combat the overwhelming force. ** The Vizard dispatch the Gillian with little effort, and proceed to split up in order to combat their true enemies. Shinji attacks Aizen. ** Shinji is countered by Tōsen, leaving Aizen unharmed. ** Tōsen proceeds to attack Shinji, but is deflected by Komamura. They prepare to do battle. *** Shūhei Hisagi appears, binding Tōsen's blade with Kazeshini's Shikai form. ** Lisa and Hiyori prepare to do battle with Harribel, alongside Hitsugaya. ** Hachigen prepares to fight Barragan, alongside Ōmaeda and Soifon. ** Rōjūrō and Love prepare to do battle with Starrk. ** Kensei Muguruma defeats the final Gillian, and proceeds to order Mashiro Kuna to fight against Wonderweiss and Fūrā. *** Mashiro attacks and seemingly kills Fūrā with her "Mashiro Super Kick," while Wonderweiss looks on. * In Las Noches, the ryoka attempt to recover Orihime. ** Rukia begins combat with Rudobōn. ** Loly and Menoly shows up in battle with Menoly being incapacitated by Yammy. Loly releases her Zanpakutō to kill Yammy and Ulquiorra but was incapacitated too by Yammy. ** Uryū fights and injures Yammy. ** Ichigo fights Ulquiorra, who moves the field of combat to above the dome of Las Noches and unleashes his Resurrección. ** Ulquiorra reveals his Segunda Etapa and is able to defeat Ichigo. In turn, Ichigo transforms into a full Hollow with the help of Orihime. ** Ichigo defeats Ulquiorra, and returns to his original form. ** Yammy Rialgo comes into contact with Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, and Yasutora Sado. The three prepare to fight him. ** Yammy releases his Zanpakutō and reveals himself to be the 0 Espada. The Kasumiōji Crisis The timing of The Kasumiōji Crisis, an anime-only arc, in relation to the rest of Bleach is unknown. It takes place sometime after Ichigo's gaining control of his Hollow powers. * Shūsuke Amagai is appointed captain of the 3rd Division * Rurichiyo Kasumiōji and her bodyguards arrive in the real world. She and her protectors are attacked by assassins. * Ichigo and Rukia break up an assassination attempt within the Kasumiōji compound. * Amagai coordinates the destruction of the fake Menos. * Izuru Kira fights Makoto Kifune. * Yamamoto orders the suppression of the Kasumiōji. * Amagai fights Ichigo. * Rurichiyo proposes the organization of a soccer tournament. * An informal soccer match is played in Karakura Town. References Category:Important Terms